Chang Dashi
by DigitalBuddy
Summary: A fifth dragon is found by the first four. He has been turned to the heylin side. can he be turned back? My first fic, please read. Thank you. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chang

Disclaimer: I own Xiaolin Showdown, except I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, and any money-hungry lawyer who sues people just because they forget to put up disclaimers should be ashamed of themselves. Oh. And I'm suing anyone who rips off my story. Just to get a little money ;)

Chapter one: Chang

One day, the xiaolin monks were practicing in the temple. The wudai warriors were trying new ways to combine their shen gong wu with their elements. Omi was practicing with the thorn of thunderbolt. "Thorn of thunderbolt! Ice!" A fast beam of ice shot out of the shen gong wu straight towards kimiko. "Two ton tunic! Fire!" The two-ton tunic turned to fire rendering the beam of ice useless. "Oops, my bads, friend Kimiko! Are you okay?" "My bad, Omi?" Raimundo asked. "Oh, Raimundo, you mustn't blame yourself for everything, just because you-" "Time out gang! We got a live one! The cloud capsule just went active!" Dojo came running up. "It has the power to control cloud formations. I remember Grandmaster Dashi used to use it to help him get tans. Wouldn't let me touch it for some reason." Master Fung came up. " Maybe, Dojo Canojocho, it is because of what happened with the Lunar Locket?" "No need to bring that up in front of the kids," Dojo answered. "Yes, well, young monks, I cannot tell you why, but this shen gong wu must not, above all others, fall into the wrong hands. YOU CANNOT LOSE IT. Is that understood?" "But it's just a-" Omi cut Raimundo off: " We shall not let you down Master Fung!"

Dojo floated down onto the South Pole's bitter snow. " All this cold is driving my shen gong wu senses haywire. I can find it any… uh oh. Look!" There was a small clearing in the snow. A robotic car, the tunnel armadillo, and the shen gong ru were parked there. There was a sign that said, "Reserved for evildoers." "Looks like we might be too late." Clay thought out loud. "We must recover this shen gong wu! It is most important! Shard of Lightning! WATER!" Omi shouted. His body transformed to water droplets, which went whizzing in different directions. Most of them froze instantly but kept going. Soon they reassembled themselves into a blue version of Omi. I have found it, but we must hurry!

The monks came up to a crater shaped valley of ice. There were several forms all running towards the center. Clay counted six. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Omi yelled. "Golden Tiger Claws! Wind!" Raimundo shouted. He appeared in the form of a tornado in the center of the crater blowing everyone else away. He searched the ground for the wu. He spied it and picked up the luminescent capsule. Everyone lunged for it and all grabbed it. Raimundo gasped. He pulled himself together. "Alright. Pandabubba, Jack, Wuya, Hannibal Bean, Chase youn- Chase Young! What are you doing here! I thought you didn't care about shen gong wu. What's the deal with his Wu!" "I think I know why it's so Important," said the last one holing the wu. It was a scrawny boy with dirty blonde hair. "And it's gonna be mine!" "Who are you?" Raimundo asked. "Never mind. All of you, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown! Hmm. What a great idea! I challenge you all to a shen yi bu dare!" "No, you idiot! You can't do that!" Shouted Kimiko. "I wager my Eye of Dashi and my Two-Ton Tunic" Raimundo said. "Alright", said Pandabubba, "I wager my Third Arm Sash and my Moonstone Locusts!" Jack replied, "I wager my Yinyang Yoyo! That count's as two, doesn't it?" Wuya sighed. "No. That only counts as one." She smiled evilly. "Fine," replied Jack. "I'll throw in my Zing Zam Bone!" Wuya grinned "I wager my Monarch Wings and my Mosaic Scale" Hannibal bean thought for a moment. "I could…hmmm you thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Chase young? I wager my Helmet of Jong and my Fist of Tebigong!" "Yes," replied Chase, "I am. I wager my Ring of the Nine Dragons…. And my Heart of Jong! Ready? Gong-" "Stop forgetting about me!" The unknown boy shouted! "I wager my Wings of Tinabi and my-" "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT, YOU SNAKE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO JESSE!" Clay bellowed. "Calm down, your gender confused sister is fine. I wager my Wings of Tinabi and my… That's all I have… maybe… I KNOW! I wager my Wings of Tinabi and my Heylin Seed!" "What!" Everyone shouted in unison. "Do you all accept?" The boy smirked. "I know I do," said Jack. " We all do," Raimundo said, " the game is… wow, I don't know what we can do with six people." "Seven!" The mysterious boy shouted. "Why don't you invite one of your little friends down and we can have an eight person tournament?" Chase suggested innocently. "Ummmm… alright, I tag Omi!" Raimundo decided. "Yes!" Omi shouted, appearing in a fraction of a second. "Who's your father!" "Who's you're daddy?" Everyone asked together. "You know I'm an orphan," said Omi with watery eyes. "I wager my Thorn of Thunderbolt and my Shard of Lightning! Everybody ready?" "GONG YI TAMPAI!" Four platforms raised themselves from the ground and each of them had two of the warriors on top. They were each in a sumo circle. First one out looses.

The first ring contained Raimundo and Pandabubba. "Two-Ton Tunic!" Raimundo shouted. "Uh oh" was Pandabubba's reply. "Eye of Dashi!" Raimundo uses the Wu to charge the metal armor with electricity. He then ran straight towards the crime lord. He bumped him with so much electricity that Pandabubba was paralyzed before he could lean forward. He fell clean of the platform. "Woo-hoo Rai!" Shouted Kimiko and Clay.

The second ring contained Omi and Wuya. "Wuya! You must admit defeat! After all, I am the wudai warrior of water, and the shen gong wu you picked are usel-" Wuya landed a jump kick right on the monk's chest, knocking him of the platform. "This is most embarrassing," Omi said after he had landed. The third ring contained Hannibal Roy Bean and Jack Spicer. "Please don't hurt me," Jack cried. "I mean…" "Lemme just adjust this here Fist of Tebigong…" Hannibal Bean said slowly. "AHHHHH!" Screamed Jack. "Yinyang Yoyo!" Jack jumped through the portal, but immediately appeared on the ground below, since he had lost. The final ring contained Chase young and the mysterious boy. "Well," said Chase. "My job here is done." He stepped off the platform. "What?" The boy asked. The two pairs of platforms collided into each other to form larger arenas. Next up were Raimundo and Wuya. "Let's go, witch!" You're not gonna get me like Omi!" he shouted once he saw that she had left the ground. "Two-Ton Tunic! Wind!" Just as she was about to touch him, she stopped in midair and then was blown back to the edge. "Eye of Dashi! Wind!" She was knocked all the way onto the next platform. "Yay, Rai!" Shouted his friends. Hannibal Bean stared the boy in the face. He laughed evilly and then also jumped of off the platform. "What is going on?" he and Raimundo both asked.

The two platforms again smashed into each other. Raimundo and the boy were now face to face with each other. "Let's go. Wudai Star, Wind!" "Finally, a battle! Heylin Power, Jujitsu punch, Lightning!" Raimundo stopped form surprise. The boy hit him in the chin and Raimundo was electrocuted much more strongly than anything he had ever felt from the Eye of Dashi. His body fell limply from the platform.

The showdown disappeared. The blonde boy was almost buried under a pile of shen gong wu. " Here," said Chase lazily tossing the Changing Chopsticks to the boy. " Thanks, but why did you…" But the villain, along with all the other Heylin, had disappeared. "Hmmm. Changing chopsticks!" They boy said after a while. He shrunk the most of the shen gong wu. Then, he shouted, "Cloud capsule! Lightning!" A cloud swooped down and scooped him up. "Finally, I'm getting what's rightfully mine! From one shen gong wu to seventeen in one day! Remember my name, Wudai warriors. I am Chang! Chang Dashi! Shard of Lightning! Lightning!" He disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Dramatic Xiaolin Showdown Cliffhanger Music 

Lemme know what you think. Or don't. Whatever. Flames welcome? Flames welcome!


	2. The Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, you lawyer scum. Please do not sue me, good sir.

Chapter 2:The Blast From the Past

Back at the temple, Master Fung was finally telling the truth that he had kept secret for so long. "When I invited Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo, to the temple, I never told you that there was another chosen one, who too, was destined to be a dragon. The dragon of lightning. But, Chase Young seduced him to the dark side, long before I could reach him. Chase young trained him and sent him after every Shen Gong Wu that activated." "But Chase Young doesn't care about the Wu, does he?" Kimiko asked. "No," Maser Fung replied, "But he does care about strengthening the forces of darkness, and that is why every time a Shen Gong Wu activated, he sent Chang after it just a little too late to get it, building Chang's anger with each failure. When Chang was finally so full of anger that he could never return to the side of good, Chase threw him out like a piece of trash, but knowing that one day, Chang would come back, and tremendously strengthen the side of evil." "Wow, great story, Master Fung, but you left out one part," Dojo said, munching on popcorn. "How do you know all this?" "An old friend came a few weeks ago and told me everything. He had been spying on Chase Young." "Who?" Omi asked. "I must know who this powerful warrior is!" "But you do know, young warrior. It was our very own Maser Monk Guan." "What! Where is he? I must see him!" "I am sorry, Omi, he left right after telling me." "OY!" Dojo shouted! "A new Wu just activated! Let's see…" He pulled out the magical scroll. "Oh boy. What timing. The Chain of the Nine Dragons! We gotta move! This Wu allows anyone who is using the Ring of the Nine Dragons to duplicate himself or herself without getting stupider! And what timing!" "What's the matter with the timing little buddy?" Clay asked. "Don't you know? It's been almost a year since Mala Mala Jong appeared. If he gets his hands on this, he could form into the unstoppable Nefarious Nine!" "You're kidding, right?" Raimundo asked. "MOVE!" Dojo yelled proving that he wasn't kidding.

The Dragon descended onto the eastern end of the Great Wall of China. There, atop the last tower, sat Chang, holding out the chain. "Took you all long enough. I've been waiting here for an hour. No more showing up late for me!" "If you already have the Wu, why are you still here?" Omi asked. " Because, ya'll got something I want. One of you is gonna to have a good old showdown with me." Omi sat up. "I will take the burden of-" "Chang Dashi, I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu dare." "Fine, Clay. You wager your Reversing Mirror and your Monsoon Sandals." "Fine. You wager your Wings of Tinabi and your Heart of Jong! The challenge is to… to race across twenty miles of the Great Wall, switching one Shen gong Wu each after every five miles. I'll start with the Wings of Tinabi" "Cheater! But fine. I'll start with your reversing mirror. Ready?" An entire twenty-mile long section of the wall rose up into the sky.

"GONG YI TAMPAI" "Wings of Tinabi!" Clay shouted, but he then realized mistake. "Reversing Mirror!" Clay fell to the ground, partially paralyzed. "Lightning!" Chang summoned his chi. He zoomed off into the distance. After almost forty minutes, Clay finally dragged himself to the checkpoint, there to find Chang comfortably dozing. "I'll take the Monsoon Sandals" Clay whispered trying not to wake up Chang. "Sorry, Cowboy. I already picked them. Looks like you're stuck with the Heart of Jong." "Why did you stop at the checkpoint?" "Oh, come on. I can't resist toying with my enemies. It's such fun. Monsoon Sandals!" His feet stretched all the way to the next checkpoint. "Sayonara. But this time I have no choice but to wait for you… you'll find out why. Bye!" He disappeared. "Earth!" Clay summoned his chi. He began to run must faster than Chang had. He was at the next point in twenty minutes. He saw Chang dozing again. "Seems to me like I'd tip a cow before he didn't choose the Wings of Tinabi. I choose the Reversing Mirror." "Wow, the rumors were true. You are smart. But not smart enough! I choose the Heart of Jong. Lightning!" "Earth!" This time it was a flat out race. They were neck and neck the entire five miles. This was a crucial part of the showdown because they were racing to get the Wu they were going to use to win. Four miles in, "Seismic kick, Earth!" Clay had finally gained a few yards. He kicked a crack into the path so Chang had to stop. "Hmm. Lightning!" Chang leapt almost thirty yards forward. He began running again. "Dangit." Clay began running too. Chang obviously got there first. "Alright, this time I'm taking the Monsoon Sandals, and it looks like you're stuck with the Wings of Tinabi." "Why's that? I never said anything about only taking each Wu once. I'm taking the-" "Monsoon Sandals! Earth!" Clays feet merged with the ground, but instead of being stuck, they moved with the ground. "Reversing Mirror!" Clay made an awkward sight. His enormous cowboy body was perched on tiny stone legs which were stuck to the ground. Chang won the showdown at his leisure, making Clay stand there for as long as possible. "I win. Monsoon Sandals!" Chang "walked" away towards the East.

In a cave, buried deep below Mt. Everest, something evil beyond imagination was happening. The time for Mala Mala Jong had arrived, but that was not the half of it. "I've been planning this moment since I knew of my destiny! Finally, I will be rewarded! (I'll explain what's going on in a minute; but maybe if you can't figure it out for yourself, you don't deserve to know.) Mosaic Scale! Zing Zam Bone! Changing Chopsticks! Reversing Mirror! Monarch Wings! Heylin Seed! Zing Zam Bone! Two-Ton Tunic! Jet Bootsu! Fist of Tebigong! Third Arm Sash! Eye of Dashi! Helmet of Jong! HEART OF JONG! Zing Zam Bone! Ring of the Nine Dragons! Chain of the Nine Dragons! HAHAHAHAHA! NOW I WILL BE INVINCIBLE!" Ok, for those of you that are a little slow for it… Chang summoned Sabini from the Mosaic Scale, put him under his own control with the Zing Zam Bone, enlarged him, and gave him the monarch wings to increase his power. He then planted the Heylin Seed and zinged that too. He then assembled Mala Mala Jong, Zinged him, and transformed him into the Nefarious Nine. "My own private army. No more Shen gong wu shall escape my grasp. Ooh, and what luck. My Heylin Dragon senses are tingling. Let's go. Jong, you go ahead and change back."

At Sydney Theater in Australia, the Shung Bracelet had just activated, and I feel very, very sorry for it.

_End of Episode. OOH. What now?_

Keep it real, ya'll.


	3. A New Power Needed

Disclaimer: I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown, though I am considering buying it…

Chapter Three: A New Power Needed

Sabini smashed down Jack Spicer's front door. He stormed down to Jack's lab and picked up a pitifully small pile of Shen Gong Wu. Jack jumped out from under his desk. "Please don't take those. All I have left besides for those is the Tunnel Armadillo- oops" Sabini reached into Jack's pocket and drew out the last Wu. "Sabini, I challenge you to a- hey! Where a re you going?" Sabini ignored Jack and flew out of the window. "Hey!" Incidents like these had been happening for weeks, to both the Xiaolin and Heylin. Chang had his hands on sixty-eight of the sixty-nine active Shen Gong Wu, including the Shung Bracelet, which made the user incredibly strong, the Shaman's Talisman, which healed injuries, and the Hung Hairclip, which allowed the user to fire energy beams from their eyes. All the poor Wudai Warriors had left was a measly Sun-Chi Lantern. Mala Mala Jong was invincible because he could become the Nefarious Nine, Sabini was invincible because he had the Monarch Wings, the Heylin Plant was invincible because it had the Moonstone Locust, and Chang was invincible because he had them with the Zing Zam Bone, and because he had the Cloud Capsule combined with his own element.

The Wudai Warriors were practicing harder than ever. "Wudai Orion Formation!" "Wudai Neptune, Water!" "Wudai Mars, Fire!" "Wudai Star, Wind!" "Wudai Crater, Earth!" Together, the monks managed to crumble a 60-foot tall steel tower. Dojo came up. "Hey. Just thought you might want to know the Ocean Capsule just activated." "Is it worth wagering our last Wu in a showdown?" Kimiko asked. "It could turn the tide of the entire battle." Dojo answered. " If Omi uses it with his element, that is."

On the beaches of sunny San Diego, California, Chang sat waiting, with a grin. Dojo landed and shrunk. "Uh-oh" Clay jumped down to the shore where on top of a dug-up pile sat a glowing ellipse. "Okay, you rustler, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Sun Chi Lantern against your-" "Save it, cowboy. I decline. I have no interest in that trinket. Why would I want to control waves? But, just in case, I better keep this! Tangle Web Comb! Lightning!" The electrically charged ropes wrapped themselves around Omi. He screamed in pain. "Ruby of Ramses!" He brought Omi towards him. "Yinyang Yo-Yo!" He threw Omi into the portal. The Yinyang realm had become Chang's prison. He had contained Jack, Wuya, Hannibal Bean, Pandabubba, Catnappĕ, Tabbimura, Jack's army of robots, and many others, including the entire U.N., several world governments, and Bush. Bush had his own cage. " Hahaha! So long, Xiaolin losers. Hey, that actually has a nice ring to it. What do you know? Golden Tiger Claws! Lightning!" "That's really too bad, but we're going straight into the next one. The Sky Capsule!"

The same thing happened. Raimundo was captured. Then the Soil Capsule activated, and Clay was captured. Finally, the Volcano Capsule activated. "Step on it, Dojo," Kimiko yelled. " Oh no, girl, I'm getting you home. You're our last Wudai Warrior. We need you." "In that case, take me to Mt. Everest. That's where Chang has his base. He'll be expecting us to go after the Wu, so we can make off with some of his!"

However, there was still a welcoming committee. Kimiko snuck in, and found a small room in the cave. There was an enormous pile of Shen Gong Wu. In fact, every Wu was there besides for the ones in Mala Mala Jong, the Moonstone Locust, the Mosaic Scale, The Monarch Wings, the Changing Chopsticks, the Reversing Mirror, the Zing Zam Bone, the Tangle Web Comb, the Ruby of Ramses, the, the Golden Tiger Claws, and the Cloud Capsule. Everything else was there, even the Volcano Capsule, but Kimiko didn't think much of it. She was almost done sacking them and tying them onto Dojo, and she was doing inventory on the last few. Okay, the Lotus Twister, the Yinyang Yo-Yo, the Thorn of Thunderbolt, and last but not least, the Helmet of- the Helmet of Jong? Why's that…uh oh." "Oh, so you finally noticed," Chang said. Rocks went flying everywhere as Mala Mala Jong tore out of the Earth. He grabbed the sack as Kimiko did. "Mala Mala Jong, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Explosion. We each wager four Wu over this entire sack. You in?" "He can't talk." Chang replied for him. Kimiko sorted through the sack. She pulled out the Tongue of Saiping and tossed it to Jong. "I accept," he said in a growly voice. "The game is, first to say 'stop' looses." "Okay," Kimiko said, "I wager my Ocean, Soil, and Sky Capsules, and my Sun Chi Lantern, against your Chain of the Nine Dragons, your Ring of the Nine Dragons, your Tongue of Saiping, and your Heart of Jong!" "I accept!"

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

Ooh. Another cliffhanger ending! What a-


	4. An Obituary

-surprise

Disclaimer: I now own several shares of Xiaolin Showdown. Just a few hundred thousand more, and I will own it. But for now, I don't.

Chapter Four: A Short Obituary (But whose is it?)

The cave's exit closed off. Kimiko and Mala Mala Jong were lowered into a pit, as Chang watched from above. "I've got some very bad news for both of you, but I'll let it be a surprise for you." "Ring of the Nine Dragons!" Jong separated himself into the Nefarious Nine. Kimiko left up for a jump kick, pretending to forget that Jong had a body of steel. Jong was fooled and stopped to brace himself. But at the last moment, Kimiko changed her footing and rebounded off of Jong's shoulder. She went straight up into the air.

For those of you who hate cheesy stuff, skip the next paragraph. Seriously. I would skip it too, if I weren't writing it.

When Kimiko was at the climax of her jump, she yelled "Sun Chi Lantern! Fire!" The lantern flashed brightly for a second. "What did you do?" Chang shouted. "Unfortunately for you, combined with my element, the Sun Chi Lantern allows me to combine my chi with the chi of everyone whose fire buns in my heart. Too bad for you, isn't it." "Uh-oh."

"Sky Capsule! Wind!" A huge tornado appeared and picked up two of the Jongs and smashed them together into one. "Soil Capsule! Earth!" The Earth rose up around that Jong and three others, and they were all smashed together. Dots appeared on Kimiko's forehead. "OCEAN CAPSULE! WATER!" The entire cave was suddenly filled with water, except for a bubble around Kimiko. Whirlpools were everywhere. The Mala Mala Jong was combined with the other one, two, three, four copies. The water drained from the cave. Only one form of Jong was left, dizzy on the ground. "Wudai Ursa Chi Transfer! Wudai Sun! Fire!" An immeasurably powerful beam of plasma fire crashed down onto Jong. Right before it hit him, he whimpered, "Stop," but it was too late. The beam hit him and tore him to pieces.

The showdown disappeared. The various Shen Gong Wu that Mala Mala Jong was composed of were strewn across the floor of the cave. They were all in pretty good shape, except the Heart of Jong was cracked in half. "Nothing the Hidoku Mouse can't fix," Kimiko said with a smile. She pulled out the Hidoku Mouse from the sack and fixed it. Then she gathered all the Wu, and she noted that they were all there except for the Eye of Dashi, and Chang was gone. She put them all into the bulging sack and threw it over her shoulder. Dojo was still outside when she left the cave. "You don't know what you just missed. To the temple! Dojo? Dojo!"

What has happened to Dojo? Is he dead? (No) Oh, I think he is. (Well, you're wrong) I am so not. (Well, find out in the next exciting chapter, probably longer than this one.)


	5. Unity is our Greatest Strength

Chapter 5: Unity is our Greatest Strength

"What?" Dojo asked. "Sorry, I fell asleep." Kimiko kicked him. "We're going to the yinyang world." She reached into the sack and pulled the Changing Chopsticks and the Yinyang Yoyo. "Changing Chopsticks!" She shrunk the bag and pocketed it. "Yinyang Yoyo!" She entered the portal.

Omi, Clay, and Rai were sitting around a table with most of the Heylin eating dinner under the watchful eye of Sabini, who had become the prison guard, although a prison guard wasn't really necessary. Kimiko appeared behind him. With a little bit of quick thinking, "Changing Chopsticks! Sphere of Yun!" Sabini was trapped. "Jailbreak!" She yelled. The Heylin smiled awkwardly. "For the Xiaolin!" They stopped smiling. It was now that, without anyone seeing, Jack Spicer pulled the Changing Chopsticks and the Shroud of Shadows out of Kimiko's pocket. He returned the Shroud of Shadows to its normal size and then put it on. "Changing Chopsticks," he whispered and shrunk himself. He then flew onto Kimiko's shoulder with his helibot. As the Xiaolin left, Jack left with them.

Kimiko had shown the other monks their new power, and now they were practicing it in a deserted area. "Wudai Ursa Chi Transfer!" They transferred their chi to Clay. "Wudai Asteroid! Earth!" The ground trembled. Many large boulders combined themselves into one huge mass, almost the size of a mountain, lifted into the air, and smashed down onto the target: A small scarecrow. It was dissolved. Dojo said impatiently, " We gotta move! The Flacon Staff just activated. It gives the user the vision and hearing of a falcon, and some neat-o wings!"

They arrived at a canyon near the Big Ben in England. There was an eerie sense among the plants. Raimundo was the first to spot the staff. He grabbed it… and so did the Heylin Plant! "I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown, you pesky little boy. The game is, first to find their way out of the maze wins." "Okay. I wager my Glove of Jisaku against your Moonstone Locust." "Fine!" "Xiaolin Showdown!" The bushes in the canyon rose up to form a hedge maze, with a roof. Rai and the Plant were on opposite sides and the exit was in the middle. "Gong Yi Tampai!" "Moonstone Locust!" The Heylin Plant began eating through the walls going in random directions, while Rai was going the old fashioned this kept going until the bumped into each other. "Glove of Jisaku! Wind!" A wind sucked the Shen Gong Wu away from the Heylin Plant, and blew away most of the leaves so the exit was visible. "Moonstone Locust!" Raimundo cleared a path. Now it was a race to the finish. Rai purposely let the Heylin Plant get ahead. Right when it was to late, it realized. "Oops. Bye-bye." "Moonstone Locust!" Raimundo won the Falcon Staff, the Moonstone Locusts and, of course, the Heylin Seed.

"YA!" That's great, Rai!" "Way to have gone, good friend! We cannot stop here! Let us go and find Sabini and Chang, and defeat them too!" "Be careful what you wish for, monk!" Chang and Sabini (keep in mind Sabini is small now) were there, right behind them. Chang held out the Tangle Web Comb. Take it. "Fine!" Omi, Clay, and Sabini all grabbed the Comb at the same time. "Chang and Sabini, Clay and I challenge you to a double Shen-Yi-Bu dare! My Shard of Lightning and Two-Ton-Tunic and Clay's Thorn of Thunderbolt and Jet Bootsu, against your Ruby of Ramses and Zing Zam Bone and Sabini's Mosaic Scale and Monarch Wings. The game is-" "The game is to find the Tangle Web Comb somewhere in the forest." "Fine!" "Gong Yi Tampai!"


End file.
